


The Five Times Anti got Intimate

by BubblegumCoffee



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, I'm gonna be real, I'm so red in the face typing this shit out, M/M, Murder, NOT WITH ANTIMARK, Rimming, Switching, While it's bad it's very bad, antimark - Freeform, basically PWP with the tiniest bit of plot, blow-jobs, dub-con, inhuman creatures, nonconsensual sex, weird dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCoffee/pseuds/BubblegumCoffee
Summary: When he said sorry, when he started to learn.When he didn't want to.When he got closer, and finally, when he made love.





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drakojana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER:  
> There will be porn. Lots of it. Non-con is in chapter three. And finally, if you're a returning reader, you can tell this ain't usually what I write so any criticisms are honestly begged for!
> 
> This is based off of @Drakojana's incredible 4N-T1 AU, and I sincerely suggest giving her story a read before coming to this! Its super good, plus a lot of things here won't make sense if you don't read it! 
> 
> Happy Birthday bab ;)

The thing about Anti, something Mark had known since his first violent days with it, was that it was extremely unpredictable. Throughout the days, to months, to years that Mark would come to know this creature, we would find these unpredictabilities to easily be for better or for worse. 

Mark, and clearly the estranged staff that inhabited this foreign facility, didn’t anticipate when Anti dug his nails through titanium doors until they bled, slaughtered a quarter of the personnel trying to escape, and destroyed several rooms just to find one testee. But, similarly, no one anticipated that the creature would well up with something that could only be called grief when Mark ceased to move, and cry out with a mix of bliss and excitement when the other somehow once anew began to pump alive with blood. Dark red tears had been the first sensation Mark remembered, dripping off Anti’s face and onto his cheeks and lips. They had only leaked from one eye; the other was still completely mangled.

Before Mark even had a chance to catch his bearings, let alone remember what had happened in the hours before, a clawed hand had hooked around his ankle, beginning to jerk his body out of the office hideaway spattered with black and acid-like blood. Mark attempted to shriek, but only garbled cracks escaped his lips. He had clearly been afraid before the world went black, and it was easy to decipher why due to the lingering terror that clutched his heart when he looked up at the monster that dragged him. 

He instead turned to writhing, twisting his body with all his strength in order to get someone, anyone, to help him before his world possibly stopped turning once again. No one was around. And its grip was cast-iron. 

None of the hiding staffers had anticipated the creature to not attack as it finally brought Mark through the testing chamber gates of his own personal hell. No one expected it to burrow its head into Mark’s chest, much to the man’s fright, and start spewing apologies while curling up and hiding its face. 

Mark didn’t expect to have an ounce of sympathy for Anti, but it blossomed, even after he regained the memories of his own death. 

After this event, Anti rarely went near him. Mark wouldn’t dare to call the thing complacent, but it definitely wasn’t as aggressive as it had been in the past. No doctor could explain why the human’s heart was still beating after such a grievous blow just like no surveillance proctor could explain its change in behavior. And Mark was...strangely okay with this.

He didn’t think about escaping any longer, but depression hadn’t wracked his body or anything of the like. He just didn’t consider it something physically feasible anymore. Something he even wanted to do.

What the hell was wrong with him?

The days accumulated to weeks. Anti had his corner. Mark had his. There was no reason to leave. No reason to interact aside from the occasional, broken record of the thing’s new favorite word: ‘I’m sorry’.

 

Mark woke up in the middle of the night a few weeks later with the monster’s lithe form on top of him. He instantly let out a sharp inhale, ready to make noise, but for some reason his voice faltered. He kept his eyes barely open, just peeking. His scrambled brain was curious to see what it would do.

Just for a second, he promised himself. 

Anti was crouched, half on top of Mark’s stomach, half on the floor aside. It didn’t seem to be concentrated on Mark’s state of rest at all, which was extremely lucky. It had been known to pick up changes in breathing through cameras all the way to the other end of the facility, which was miles away. What was enrapturing its attention so much?

Oh. Mark felt his neck and cheeks flush completely as he felt something under his abdomen. A sharp clinking. Anti was playing with his zipper like a child, nosing the metal and giving it kitten licks. Mark repressed a shiver when he saw the creature’s long tongue extend, splaying out around the man’s clothed crotch and sending some rather unwanted bouts of friction-born sensitivity. He remembered quite well how the muscle had felt, massaging and swirling around his tongue before pistoning in and out like it had been oral sex. But it was still unsettling to watch the thing completely distend, roughly a foot long. 

Finally came Anti’s sharp teeth, latching onto the pull of his clothing. It began to yank down, allowing some cold air to breach through Mark’s lower body. Mark gritted his teeth, doing everything in his power not to tense up the rest of himself. And then Anti’s lower lip got caught in the zipper and it let out a petulant squeal, several of its transparent voices echoing in annoyance. The human let out the biggest snort of his entire life. 

“Maark!” The creature’s voices collided into an eerie and satisfying harmony of that one word, and it fully crawled onto Mark’s body. The man let out a low, strangled noise as Anti’s knee settled right on top of his groin. It must not know any better. 

“Y-yes..?” He managed, breath still hitched. Anti’s tongue had slipped out of his mouth once again, and its black eyes showed the slightest hint of green, fiercely correlated with strong emotions. The tongue brushed right where Mark’s lips met, barely touching, yet pushed the human’s sensitivities to the max. He was almost afraid to open his mouth again to speak, knowing the muscle was waiting for the perfect opportunity to breach inside. 

The monster was dangerously close now. Mark couldn’t see past that neon green ringlet and that sea of pitch black. 

“Maark...speak..” The voices coalesced, and the human opened his mouth, dizzy, to craft some form of response. 

Anti’s tongue pushed inside, cutting off Mark’s air in the timespan of a gunshot. Its body lowered heatedly onto the other’s, grinding the human into silence with an arched back. It definitely knew where and it had its knee, and the very, very wrong erection that was emerging under cotton underwear was making the friction so much more painful. He attempted to keen through the clashing tongues inside his mouth, but the monster sucked up the noise along with all the air he had left. It only retracted when Mark began to lightly batter at the creature’s body with his hands, suffocation truly setting in.

Mark coughed and licked his lips, catching a mix of saliva. The monster made a noise somewhere between a bird cooing and a cat’s purr. It was comforting It made him want to continue to lay down and experience this night without thinking about the consequences. 

The human swallowed hard as it finally lifted its knee away from his cock, moving downward to discard tight pants. It seemed to know that Mark liked whatever it was doing in some fucked up way. But he still startled when Anti got lazy, and instead decided to just dig his claws in and rip at the fabric below. Small, needle-like pricks induced swears and tiny trails of crimson, staining down his inner thighs and making them flush even more than before. Anti’s eyes filled with curiosity as Mark’s dick was finally released from its confines, already lowering its face to the purple-tinged erection.

“A-Anti--” Mark begged. No, God no.

And then Anti’s tongue had distended again, wrapping around Mark’s cock a good three times before lowering his entire mouth to the hilt. Mark screamed. 

It had somehow managed to swallow it completely, something no lover he’d had had ever been able to do. Mark was in a constant fight between rolling his eyes back and looking down at the creature’s green ringlets as it gathered his reactions, desperate to learn what the human liked. 

His hands covered his bright red face as his dick was completely submerged in wet, slimy heat. It was finding some sort of rhythm, just barely tonguefucking his slit and moving its tongue up and down. Mark sobbed as it hollowed its cheeks to swallow some of the precum that was dripping down his dick. 

“Fuck, God, Anti please, please don’t,” Stop. Don’t stop. 

Everything happened at once. The long tongue travelled under his foreskin, pulling it back to expose his sensitive head. The tiniest scraping of teeth went against the underside of his cock, and waves of fire exploded in Mark’s abdomen as he came completely inside Anti’s mouth. It caught all of it without gagging once, lifting off of Mark, finally, with a wet pop and an extra lick to its swollen lips. 

“Let’s...more...Maark,” Anti cooed at the other, who was still completely breathless. The man brought his hands to his face, embarrassed beyond belief. 

“There’s cameras!” Mark frantically stuttered. Surely the scientists would’ve stopped watching, right? They wouldn’t watch this?

“Shh…” Anti purred, pushing a long, clawed finger against his lips. “Gone.” 

And they were. Mark spared one glance away from the monster to finally see that all that remained of the two monitors in the room were dangling wires and shredded titanium. 

“More now.” Anti whispered too close, Mark quivering at the sensation of breath against his earlobe. The creature went down on him again, and this time the human was dizzy for it. Dizzy for whatever this thing had to offer. 

“Okay,” Mark gasped against the creature that had killed him. 

It pushed apart his naked legs with a considerable amount of strength. But it didn't touch his limp cock, it was going for something else. 

Mark absolutely jolted when he felt he flat of a warm, wet tongue against his perineum. Clawed hands simply dug into his hips, holding him steady down below and spreading him for better access. The human was really beginning to like hiding his face in his hands, and they tightened to dig into his scalp as Anti finally got to his hole and licked across it. 

Oh, fuck, Anti was going to...oh, fuck.

The monster’s long tongue flicked once against Mark’s puckered hole before its lips parted, pushing past the tight ring of muscle with no warning. Mark felt himself beginning to go limp as all he was able to feel was the tongue, panting getting quicker with every single inch that coiled around his insides, never seeming to stop. When the tongue’s soft tip nuzzled against the human’s prostate, he tensed his thighs and short-circuited. Anti responded by just grasping his body harder and pushing them apart, raking his nails down his flesh with vigor. 

Its tongue was pistoning, curling, pressing against that bundle of nerves with such ease that the pressure was unforgivable. Mark was beginning to cry, a mix of salt from the tears and sweat sheen on his hairline wet against his hands. He couldn’t take this abuse much longer, not with the volume he was already putting out.

“Fuck, Anti, yes, oh my god please…!” His voice jolted with every well-timed timed thrust as if there was a dick instead, and this tongue was already filling him more than a dick ever could. 

With a high pitched moan, the spring curled tightly in his abdomen released once again, spattering white all over his stomach. The creature continued its brutal pace until it had milked the human for every drop of its orgasom before finally sliding its tongue out, agonizingly slow. It settled, panting, on Mark’s hip, nuzzling and lapping at the cum there. 

Mark let out the biggest exhale of his life, still refusing to think with the ache in his ass as Anti finally allowed him to rest. The vibrations of its soft purring as it curled up below lulled him to unconsciousness.


	2. II

Eventually, the boss had figured that if Mark was going to be staying full-time in Anti's cell, then he was at least going to need a bed lest his back get any more fucked than it already was. Well, generally at this point in the relationship, every limb was achy. He still couldn't bring himself to connect the dots, to say out loud that he was fucking the same thing that killed him. A thing, not even a human. 

After a few months, it was feeling increasingly hurtful to call Anti a thing. Even if he spoke in about a thousand different voices, could hardly articulate simple sentences, and liked to shove his tongue up Mark's ass roughly every two hours..he didn't let Anti do it every time, okay!? But other prohibitions were definitely receding. Perhaps the twelfth time the test subject had forgotten to mangle up the cameras, Mark had just waved it off with a sweaty hand, too exhausted to say that it wasn't worth it at this point. Everyone knew what they were doing, especially the doctors. 

Anyway, yes, he'd finally gotten a bed. 

It wasn't the same cell Anti had been in before, and Mark didn't even want to know how the hell they transported his lover, but they were here now. Somewhere. And the king cushions were extremely comfy, as well as the little bean bags on the floor despite the massive holes in them. Anti had managed to rip his own to shreds in seconds, sending bright green plastic and styrofoam packing peanuts all over the air with gusto and then pouncing on them like a literal cat. Mark had just cradled his cheek in his hand, somewhat disappointed, somewhat miffed that some staffer hadn't had the foresight. But his red little bean bag was about fifty percent in tact because Anti had listened to him, and only about three bed springs were visible through the clawed mattress, and that's really all that mattered in the end, wasn't it? 

Mark was sweating under the covers. He threw the thick layer off of himself, careful enough to tuck it near the edge of the bed and not disrupt Anti from his little cat-loafing thing. Mark didn't know if he could physically describe how his lover was able to do the whole tucking-front-and-back-paws under his body thing when he had fucking massive black shrapnel claws, nor did he think he could attempt to do it without snapping his own limbs, but it was such an Anti thing to do. 

Mark looked a little closer at him, toffee eyes gleaming so much that tears almost looked like they had collected in them. Almost. How was this thing so cute? 

No, not thing, he was a he. Right. 

He always slept with clothes on though. The same grey jumpsuit, sometimes black (perhaps on the weekends?), covering him heels to neck and just the tiniest bit skintight. Enough so for Mark to get an actual idea of his body shape but then just teasing him for more at the same time. Sometimes, it didn't really feel fair. At first the human had thought that maybe Anti didn't know how to take off the thing, but he'd then seen him claw a solid inch through the old gray cell wall and tear through Mark's denim jeans like they were paper.

The staffers who made clothes really didn't like Mark either. 

So theoretically Anti could do it, but he was just sitting there clothed every time they had sex, and Mark was just sitting there naked. But, theoretically, Mark had never asked for him to take them off so he wasn't necessarily to blame. It wasn't like mister loaf here knew sexual norms. But there was no better time to get something off his mind like the present. 

Mark gently leaned over and booped Anti's nose, pupils huge in the dark. The test subject screwed up his nose slightly, letting out something similar to a bird coo to signify happiness. Something Mark had been told was that Anti didn't actually sleep daily. He kept his energy for days and days, and then randomly would flop in some corner and take the biggest damn 'nap' ever, somewhere in the hours between hibernation and a really, really stressed out college kid. It would last about a week. Mark had seen that phenomenon twice now, and it had been just a little disconcerting the first time. Anti's green rings had literally rolled up into the back of his head and he'd collapsed. And he was heavier than he looked. 

So needless to say, loafing was not a form of sleep that Anti could hold himself in if he literally went limp. Which meant he had just been watching Mark sleep, which was both incredibly cute and terrifying. Yeah, that spelled out Anti pretty well.

"Maark?" Anti untucked his arms and rolled over after saying his favorite word, probably looking for a belly rub. His back arched off the bed almost inhumanly, vertebrae popping like a firecracker. Mark twirled his fingers into his dark green hair, which never had any kind of natural colored roots, and never seemed to grow longer than it already was. He combed through to the ends, where light curls began and were cut off just as quickly. 

"Hi there, love. I had a question." Anti was at full attention now, belly rubs mysteriously forgotten. He sat up, knees under himself, and tilted his head. He had decided to just nod instead of saying yes in ten different ways, ten different voices. 

"Why don't you...undress when we're, you know..?" Mark found himself shifting a bit as little green ringlets began to form. They were always more shocking in the dark. He had expected many things. For Anti to start undressing right there, for him to ask why, or even for him to say he didn't understand what was being asked. Mark didn't expect Anti to curl up even more than he was, face an interesting shade of red, whimpering surprising squeamishly.

"Don't...think you'd like, Maark." He eventually said, suddenly looking anywhere but into the toffee pupils in front of him. Mark had seen a plethora of emotions from Anti, but never did they ever have anything to do with vulnerability. 

"Anti," Mark found himself giggling already. "I'm pretty sure if you had a literal banana for a dick I'd still be into you." Jokes were his auto-mechanism whenever someone around him looked stressed.

"Ban..ana?" Anti sounded out the word about twenty different ways in one second, and Mark laughed harder.

"Ye-hes!" Mark cheered when he finally put the syllables together right. "Banana! It's a fruit, I told you about those, but some people make jokes that it kind of looks like a penis, which is something I might have assumed you have but you may not have but it's okay if you don't because you're great and I love you and..." Mark had forgotten to breathe until Anti nipped the bottom of his lip, and then the two of them let out snorts.

"Mine...isn't edible!" Anti was laughing in every single way that Mark could imagine and more, and fuck, it was cute, and what he said was funny. They were both laughing messes, flopping over on their scratched up king bed, uncaring of the cameras that eyed them twenty-four-seven from three different angles. 

Mark slowly lowered his hand to Anti's thigh, and Anti slowly stopped laughing. 

"It's alright. You don't have to. But I love you. I promise." The human was right next to the test subject's pointed ear, and it twitched quite a bit before settling again. Anti was poking one very sharp tooth out of his mouth, snagging onto his own lip as he snagged onto cloth with his fingers. They jumpsuit was obviously built to withstand lots of different situations, but as Mark had predicted, Anti only had to tug with about half his energy before it began to rip around his navel. 

"Don't look?" Anti questioned, pleadingly. His irises were the only light in the room, aside from the bright red blinks of the lenses in the corners that neither of them were looking at.

"Won't look." Mark promised, comforting him with gentle presses to the knobs of his shoulders and further down to the small of his back. He knew how to give a good massage. His...mother had taught him. 

They locked their very different eyes the whole time as Anti adjusted and readjusted, keeping the fabric around his torso and shoulders for last. He was beginning to breathe very heavily. Or was that Mark's breathing?

Anti looked lost in thought for a moment, but Mark really knew he was just waiting for the right opportunity to strike, to wait until his human's expression would finally unfocus, and he'd finally shift his legs a little around his hard-on. Mark always lost concentration first, without fail. 

Anti dove in at that very moment, and they both parted lips at the same time. At some point, he had reached around and scratched at Mark's back, dragging the fabric of his shirt apart and exposing Mark's chest to the cool air. He breathed, and Anti breathed in tandem, and the test subject edged slightly forward, just enough for naked knees to touch denim-clad ones, just enough for their chests to ghost. 

Anti slowly pulled his tongue out of Mark's mouth. "You can look." 

At this point Mark's eyes had finally adjusted to what he had beforehand assumed was pitch-black. Okay. Why was he, the person under no duress whatsoever, so nervous now? He started at the bare column of Anti's throat, which was unfairly empty, unlike his hickey and literally bite-covered neck. He'd have to change that eventually. Then Mark grabbed Anti's pointy little hands and held them in his lap because the poor thing--guy was shaking, and eyed his nipples and chest fuzz with a little smirk. Okay. Surprisingly there was even a belly button, and Mark wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to hear how that worked considering he'd already learned from some scientists why Anti didn't use the bathroom...which had been gross in unforeseen ways.

There was a little brown happy trail, and Mark really wanted to comb his fingers through it already because it was even curlier than his hair at the bottom...and then there was...there was...

"Oh." Mark spoke without a single thought in his head, awestruck. And Anti started to shake even harder. 

Mark realized his mistake very quickly.

"No, no," Mark murmured, looking up at Anti, realizing unhappily that his black eyes were much shinier than before. "That's not what I meant at all. I'm just a little surprised is all, but I'm not disappointed or weirded out. I love you."

"Sorry." Anti spoke anyway, in between the human's babbling, and Mark felt his somehow-beating heart breaking in two because it had been months since he'd heard that word. 

Mark's hand slid out of Anti's, instead moving to his forearms and rubbing his thumbs against the skin there. He edged Anti closer for a quick peck on his stubbly cheek. 

"Well if you still don't believe me then I think I'm just gonna have to do something about it." Mark licked his lips very slowly, the way he knew the other liked. Bright green pupils were following the muscle steadily. "Because this is the one thing I know how to do." 

Anti had a vagina. Mark couldn't really say it any prettier. Well, saying he had a sex felt a little more eloquent, but it was terribly vague, and to be honest Mark had just been excited he didn't find a flower or something down there. It was kind of cute, how Mark could tell he was already a little wet, because his white thighs were squeezing together just a little bit more now, rubbing down there for some friction, probably. He could tell a few things because, well, he'd walked this road at least once or twice before. 

"Anti, I'm gonna need you to sit on my face." Mark continued to say things matter of factly. It was a little dizzying, a little pleasurable to have Anti be the squeamish one for once. 

"Why?" There it was, Anti's favorite question. 

"You're gonna need to trust me on this one." Mark just said, nuzzling against his lover's nose once before Laying down and getting comfy, pressing a pillow under his own head. 

"Can't I--" Anti was already reaching his claws to Mark's zipper, and he was a lot better at it this time, but the human was softly shoving his hand away. The other keened in protest; his tongue had already distended, and now he had to put it back.

"No. C'mere." Mark tightened his lips, nose pointing upward in mock annoyance. He opened one eye to peek at the other, who seemed to be considering that fact that he was about ten times stronger than the guy ordering him around was on his best day, but finally started to straddle Mark's chest, slowly inching himself forward. Mark tried to help him along, pulling at his hips, and fuck, that was a nice ass, but again, Anti was a lot heavier than his petite form seemed to suggest.

He finally settled right on Mark's mouth, claws fighting between the urge to dig into Mark's black hair and the urge to wring themselves together over and over again, sensitive and damp. His legs were simply kneeled on either side of Mark's pillow, graciously supporting about half the weight. Mark wanted to sink his teeth into just about every inch, and he had definitely developed that questionable urge from his lover, but he chased that it away in favor of parting his lips and digging his fingers into Anti's hipbones. He closed his eyes. 

"Oh," Anti lurched forward, already caught in the pleasure, but he was definitely practicing at least some control because there was no way Mark's muscles alone were holding him in place. There was already more wet all over Mark's tongue, on the top of his lip. Anti gasped out some of the curses he had learned from Mark's own escapades, mostly a lot of 'fuck's, as Mark flicked his tongue, dragging it just next to his opening before digging upward to flick his clit with a shit-eating grin. 

Except there was no nub. Well fuck, that was really a shame. Maybe it was better that Mark didn't tell Anti about that lost opportunity. He was sobbing and panting like nothing could make this better anyway, grinding his body even more, applying more pressure. Mark didn't think he could get any closer or apply any more friction, but he could definitely get deeper. 

When his tongue lapped downward, dark muscle pushing right into his sex, ten writhing moans turned to twenty, and one of Anti's claws descended into Mark's hair, pulling and digging at the scalp painfully. It was hot and sweet and incredibly wet, and it was clenching. Mark went as far as he could, his eyes suddenly opening when he felt something strange at the back. It wasn't like the other textures; Mark tested that again and Anti sobbed, twisting at his hair, the sound of more bed springs ripping quickly following. It had felt almost rubbery.

Mark pressed his tongue up again and pushed, and Anti didn't seem to make a sound of pleasure that time for some reason, but rather one of discomfort. He quickly retracted, pressing instead again on his outer pink, taking that into account for the future. Although if his tongue was reaching the end now, would it really be wise to try and put a dick..? 

Then Mark was the one crying out, bitten nails bracing against Anti's hips and probably, hopefully, making bruises. 

Something was pushing against his tongue. And then Mark's tongue was back in his mouth, along with the thing, because it had pushed so far. His eyes shot open, staring in brief panic up at Anti, but he was completely out of it. Drool was dripping down his jaw. 

Mark's first instinct then was to fight, but this time Anti wasn't a pushover. He rutted against the human's mouth instead, sliding something in an out. Mark swirled his wet tongue around the rubbery, slimy shape, feeling it. He was having a hard time swallowing around it, and would have choked unless he had decided to breathe through his nose. And then the thing seemed to harden even more, and Anti's thighs finally stopped crushing against the sides of Mark's head as a hot liquid filled up the rest of his mouth, some dripping into his beard hairs as it overflowed. The human decided to suck it up, blink back his own unattended pleasure, his own tears, and push. Anti finally toppled off of him. 

He spat out the rest of the liquid, which was a translucent white with an eerie twinge of green, before he finally got an eyeful of what Anti had going on. A fucking...dick. A cunt AND a dick. 

It was bright green and wet and limp, and shaped more like a tentacle as it started to slide back into Anti, and Mark had had enough of today as he laughed, cum still smeared at the edge of his lip. He flopped on top of Anti.

"Holy shit, I don't know what you had to be nervous about. You're amazing." Mark had guffawed, eyes bugging out a bit as he still tried to regain his breath. For once, his own dick could wait for later. Blue balls were okay if you got to stare at a very fucked out, cute boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

He was lulled to sleep by Anti's content purring, and his barely audible whispers.

"Didn't know about that." One of the whispers said, and Mark would've laughed if he hadn't already lost consciousness just a second later, and if his throat wasn't so sore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, hasn't it? Always trust me to at least update the PWP I guess!


End file.
